Alternate Rewards
by jino turtlegod
Summary: Her usual reward was a teddy bear. As she's growing up, she starts to want something else. Hillshire x Triela
1. Riding Hillshire

Alternate Rewards

written by Jino Turtlegod

0 0 0

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**Riding Hillshire**

"How was your first time?"

Priscilla, the self titled "Fallen Angel of Love" could not help but stop whatever she was working on as she heard the conversation going on right outside the duty room's closed door.

A most unladylike snort of annoyance came from one of the girls chatting outside. "The stupid beast wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged. Not fun."

That would be Triela, Priscilla deduced as she carefully shifted her chair towards the closed door in order to hear better. Knowing the girls' had super sensitive hearing, she made sure that her movement sounded like a normal shift in seating position. She punched some keys on her computer. Triela had gone out with her handler earlier that day, as the duty logs noted, for some 'Personal Business'.

"Strange, I would have thought that you would like it as a reward rather than having another teddy bear."

That would be Claes, she normally passed the duty room on her way back to the dorms from the Audio Visual Room.

Two and two added in her mind and Priscilla's jaw hung open in surprise. **Personal business.** **First time.** **Naively, innocent girl ****stiff necked, single** (read: sexually deprived) **handler**. Priscilla covered her mouth to stifle the gasp of dissappointment. Oh, Hillshire, how could you?!

Olga looked up from her desk as she noticed her friend's discomfort. Priscilla caught her eyes, gave a shushing motion and beckoned the other woman over.

"So it was you who told him to do it!" Triela cried out.

"Sorry, I really thought you would like it," Claes said apologetically.

Priscilla paled. Olga was still lost in the conversation.

"Hours of being hot and wet with that stupid animal between my legs is not what I call fun. Hey! Are you listening?!"

"You smell strange. Sweaty and something…" Claes noted.

Triela sighed. "Yeah, we didn't have time to shower as the lease was just for three hours."

Olga's hand strayed to her Desert Eagle. The Russian woman had finally caught up with the conversation.

"How about Hillshire?"

"Like a boy in a candy store. He had this strange grin the whole time. And this is sourpuss Hillshire we're talking about. He never smiles."

"At least one of you was happy."

"I'd say. He wanted another go, but I had to say no because it started to hurt down there."

"Poor girl, let's go back to the room. I'll fix you some cake and tea."

"Lend me your shoulder. It hurts to walk."

The two women listened as the girls' footsteps receded in the distance.

They looked at each other.

Before they can speak, the door knob turned and Hillshire entered, clad in a jersey, jeans, and hiking boots. It was the first time that Priscilla and Olga had seen him not wearing a suit. The German soon found himself face down on the floor with Olga kneeling on his back and both ladies' guns to the back of his head. Both women smelled the sweaty musk emanating from the damp man.

Jean stopped in the doorway as he saw the sight of two women manhandling one of his best handlers to the floor. He blinked and then proceeded to his desk, three pairs of eyes trailing him. Jean started sorting the papers on his desk.

"Hillshire, how was your day out?"

"It was fine. I was just about to log Triela back in when…," Hillshire's free hand gestured to the ladies pinning him down. The two didn't let him up. "Though I don't think Triela liked the horses."

"Really? I would have thought she would like horse riding." Jean pulled out a pen and ignored whatever his colleagues were playing at.

"She didn't have the knack for it. The horse wouldn't listen to her. And it didn't help that it started to rain while we were in the middle of the trail. Though it was a bit nostalgic - reminded me of my childhood back at the farm. I think I'll stick with rewarding her with teddy bears."

Both women coughed and pulled Hillshire to his feet. They dusted him off and went back to their desks.

OWARI

AN: None. No excuse for this whatsoever

22 Jan 2008


	2. All in a Name

Alternate Rewards

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Alternate Rewards written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**All in a Name**

Her breath fogged against the car's sunshield mirror as she carefully applied lipstick. She can feel the driver's look of interest as she pouted at her reflection. For a beginner, she did a good job if she may says so herself. Satisfied with a job well done, she leaned back and adjusted her windbreaker around her.

"What?" She asked the man driving beside her; she could feel the question he was dying to ask.

"I'm just really surprised that you look really different from what you usually do," the driver said, a slight rueful smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You're the one who told me about trying to pass off as someone older," the girl replied as she brushed back her blonde hair, unused to having it unbound from their usual twin ponytails. She took the pair of glasses she had tucked into the breast pocket of her coat and put them on, pleasantly surprised at how much they changed her appearance.

"You look good," the man said, drawing an unconscious blush from the passenger.

"Thanks," she replied, turning away from him to hide her red face.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, the snow covered mountain landscape sparkled like a dream. The driver skilfully navigated the ski resort's full parking lot and they got out and started unloading their luggage and skis.

"Um, Hillshire, can I do the check in?" the girl asked as she slung a purse under her arm.

"Why?" Hillshire asked as he strained, trying to manoeuvre a large bag from the roof carrier of the car.

"Well, if I'm going to start acting older, don't you think people would be suspicious if I always let you do stuff instead of doing them myself?" she gave an indignant huff that she had practiced as snorting would have been bratty and given away her true age. "Give me your credit card, I'll call you when you need to sign for it."

Before Hillshire could react, the girl ducked under his upraised arms, the top of her head nearly touching his chin. He could smell her scent – a mix of floral shampoo, perfume, and gunpowder. The girl reached inside his coat, the sensation of her hands running up and down his chest startled him. He looked down and found her looking up at him, her lips unsmiling but her eyes sparkled in mischief.

"Where's your wallet?" the girl asked, her eyes locking onto the man's as her hands stopped at the man's waist.

Hillshire blinked. He started to get flustered as he remembered where he placed his wallet. "Wait, I'll get it!"

"I got it," she replied pressed herself against the man so that she could reach around to his back pants pocket. All the while their eyes were locked – blue to black. He found himself paralyzed as he felt her warm body against his, her hand slid into his rear pocket, making him jump.

She took his wallet and walked away.

She was already on her way into the hotel by the time he could gather his composure. "Damn it, Triela."

Hillshire soldiered on, completed the unloading and then began carrying all the bags and the skis to the hotel. "Next time," he promised himself, "Stick to the bears."

As he passed the doors, he saw Triela talking with a woman behind the desk.

He paused as Triela waved at him. He could see the woman behind the counter lean towards Triela and say something that made Triela turn to him and give him a smug smile. It was another premonition of doom.

He walked up to the counter, put down their stuff, and asked, "So, where do I sign?"

"Right here Mister Hartmann," the woman said as she pointed to the registry and the credit card slip and handed over a pair of key cards.

Hillshire was very thankful for his natural poker-face as he noticed that the attendant only handed over a single pair of keys. Each room usually had two keys. Of course she could have handed Triela her keys earlier. But he could see the proprietary expression on Triela's face.

"I'll have the bellhop take care of your bags," the woman said as she picked up a phone.

Hillshire took the opportunity to sneak a look at the registry again. His heart nearly stopped as he read the entry.

"The bellhop will be along shortly. Have a happy honeymoon, Mister and Missus Hartmann."

Tsu Zu Ku

AN: Another plot bunny killed. BTW, my word processor's set to UK English so no, I did not misspell words. Yes... Tsu Zu Ku means that this bunny has relatives.


	3. All in a Name II

**Alternate Rewards**

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Alternate Rewards written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**All in a Name 2**

Triela liked a plan that went smoothly. And this plan went like a greased pig on ice. That should teach Hilshire to treat her better and to stop the subtle flirting that was bound to give her the wrong ideas... like this one. Not, that she didn't like the subtle flirting, though she thinks its the part of her that was deeply affected by her conditioning.

She whistled a tune as she closed the door behind her, her handler, partner, and erstwhile 'husband' was lying on the bed with an icepack and Triela was on the way out to get another bottle of whisky. Hilshire had downed the bottle in the room like it was water all the while mumbling that Jean was going to kill him. All this was of course to Triela's odd amusement. She liked riling up her handler, which Claes had once pointed out as her way of flirting back.

"Oh, excuse me, are you Missus Hartmann?"

Triela froze and her hand unconsciously slipped into her coat pocket as Hilshire had trained her to do. Her hand went to her favourite P230 and had turned off the safety before she had even turned to face the person who had spoken.

"Yes, I am." Triela turned to see a small old lady proffering her a gift wrapped bottle of champagne. Triela's sensitive eyes scanned the old lady, making sure she was not a terrorist agent in disguise.

"This is for you and your husband," the old lady smiled kindly at her.

"Oh, thank you," Triela replied as she let go of her gun to receive the gift with both hands. She had picked up the lady's oddly accented Italian. "Do you know Victor from Germany?"

"Why, yes, I've known Victor since he was a baby, used to call him Little Victor up to when he went to High School," the old lady said. "I'm here with my husband for a holiday and imagine my surprise when we were signing the registry and saw your names on it. And we thought 'Is it Little Victor from Hirscher Farm?' And so it is."

"Well, uh, won't you come in? Victor's resting right now from driving all the way here from Rome," Triela said as she unlocked the suite's door

"Don't mind if I do. I want to give that boy a piece of my mind. That naughty boy, he didn't even tell this old woman that he was getting married."

"Well, uh, we wanted it to be a small private affair, we kind of wanted to surprise his family."

"How nice, I'm sure his mother would be very surprised." The old lady sat down at the couch and patted the seat beside her for Triela to sit down on. "How did you know Victor? He was a bit put off when he resigned from Europol after the business in Amsterdam. Worried his parents sick that he did not want to go back to Germany. He could have had a cushy job with the German civil service."

Triela was almost tempted to ask what business in Amsterdam until she remembered where Hilshire found her. She filed the information away and hoped that she won't forget it during one of her conditioning sessions. "We actually met at work, he's my partner."

"Oh dear me," the old lady gasped. "Dear, I know it's already too late to say this, but you shouldn't have romantic relationships with your co-workers. You may confuse love with something else."

Triela felt a bit angry at being criticized, no matter how gently. "We have a wonderful working relationship which is why I'm confident about spending my life with him. And I can honestly say that I'll give up my life for him." Triela's said frostily as her hands clenched on her lap.

"I see. That's good then," the old lady patted Triela's clenched fists. "It's good that you're a strong woman. Victor needs someone to steer him right." The old lady took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears Triela didn't even notice that she had shed. "And I guess I'm not the first to have told you that. Anyway, my husband and I would really appreciate it if you could join us for dinner."

"Uh, I'll have to ask Victor if-"

"Triela, do we have a guest?" came Hilshire's voice from the bedroom. He seems to have recovered his stony composure.

'Speak of the devil!' Triela thought, mentally smacking her forehead. "Ah, yes dear..."

Triela could hear Hilshire hurriedly fixing his clothes. The bedroom door opened, "Good afternoon..."

Triela watched as the color drained out of Hilshire's face. "...Mother."

**OWARI**

**...i think...**


	4. Instinct

**Alternate Rewards**

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Alternate Rewards written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**Instinct**

Most humans have what can rightfully be called animal instinct. Its main function is to ensure the individual's survival by triggering our impulse to either flee or fight. It is the little monkey within us gibbering that there's a sabertoothed tiger in the bushes. Petrushka shuddered as she stood under the hot shower in the dormitory bath. The monkey within had stopped gibbering and had run off into the trees.

As anyone who had ever felt it knows, it pays to listen to the monkey. You may not have a second chance.

Petrushka turned and slowly took in the rest of the bath which was empty except for another cyborg.

A cyborg with huge blue eyes staring covetously at her. Petrushka didn't like the way the other girl was looking at her with… a hungry look. She had seen those eyes before whenever she walked the town with Sandro in those outfits that Sandro said were the latest fashions but left her feeling exposed. Sometimes she even had to break bones when the persons to whom those eyes belonged to forgot to keep their hands to themselves and had tried to cop a feel (the operative word being 'try'). Sometimes Petrushka couldn't help but feel annoyed that of all the cyborgs, she was the only one who had to fend off the lechers.

"um, Triela?" Petrushka said cautiously as she covered herself up as best as she could with her hands.

Triela blinked.

"How do they feel?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Your breasts."

"What?!"

"Can I touch them?"

"WHAT?!"

000

Hillshire looked up as the door to his private room banged open. He frowned as he looked at his charge who was wearing a bathrobe and her hair still dripping. She had the wide grin of the cat who ate the canary.

"Triela-"

"Listen! I know what I want next Christmas!"

"Eh?"

"Boobs!"

"Pardon?" Hillshire replied, clearly lost.

"I want these upgraded!" Triela said as she opened her bathrobe to show her Handler what she meant.

Hillshire's brain shut down at that point.

**OWARI**

A.N.

_"Should we make an ID for you too? With your looks you'd make a great cop. You're a little short, but we could put your hair down and give you some dark glasses... oh, and pad your chest out a little. Anyway, if we do it right, nobody will say anything."_

- Hillshire, Gunslinger Girl vol 3, p60

_"What about your family? Are you part Japanese?"_

- Mimi, Gunslinger Girl vol 4, p53

So, no. I don't see a problem passing off Triela as Mrs. Hartmann. Triela's apparent age can be disguised and since she has some Japanese or Asian features being short or looking young can be easily brushed off.

**OMAKE (oi, that's a first for me)**

Sandro looked up at the timid knock on his door. He didn't even bother asking who it was as every person had a characteristic knock, and this was a knock he had heard several times before.

"What is it Petrushka?" he said as he opened the door to let in his cyborg. Petrushka immediately glomped onto him and sobbed.

"Waah! Mr. Sandro! I can't be a bride anymore!"


	5. Creativity

**Alternate Rewards**

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Alternate Rewards written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**Creativity**

Everyday before she sleeps, she takes a shower. She dries her hair and dresses in a plain shirt and track pants. And then she takes a walk before she returns to her quarters. Nobody knows what she thinks while she slowly walks down the hall of their dormitory and crosses the quadrangle to the other dormitory.

She knocks three times as her habit.

He opens the door and finds her waiting patiently.

She steps in, her blonde hair trailing as she steps into his embrace.

He cups her chin in his hand and tilts her head back as he leans down

**000**

"Wha- Wha- What the Hell!?" the blonde girl stammered to her roommate, her hands shaking the sheaf of papers.

"My creative writing assignment," the dark haired girl remarked as she took a delicate sip of her tea. "Do you think Mr. Hillshire would like it?"

"Wha- There is no way that you're showing this to him!" the blonde screamed almost hysterically.

"Why? I think it's well written, and it does show a lot of creativity," the other girl replied calmly.

"It reads like a trashy romance novel!"

"Well, my reading materials are quite diverse, and I think they're quite interesting," the dark haired one remarked. "Hmm... do you think there was too much throbbing?"

"Throbbing?" the blonde asked in a troubled, incredulous tone.

"Where did you stop? I think it was at about the top of the third page."

The sound of rustling paper.

The dark haired one watched as the blonde's expression changed from disbelief, to embarrassment, to mortification.

"brush.." the blonde finally whispered.

"Excuse me?" the dark haired one replied.

"He just brushes my hair... I- I find it relaxing..."

"What?"

"That's what we do in his room!" the blonde girl wailed.

"Eh?"

"It... you can't show this to him! It's going to make everything uncomfortable!" the blonde said, nearly in tears.

"Triela," the dark haired one said as she put down her tea cup and adjusted her glasses.

"What!?" Triela cried out.

"I never said that the story was about you." The dark one said with a grin.

**000**

There was a commotion in the dormitory at the sounds of shotgun blasts. The Handlers, cyborgs, and security personnel crowded the corridor with their weapons drawn.

"Er," Hillshire said as he knocked on the door. The crowd in the corridor tensed at the sharp sound in the silence. "Triela? It's me. What's going on?"

"Er, hi," Triela said as she opened the door and tried unsuccessfully to hide her shotgun behind her back. Bits of paper were fluttering in the room. "Uh, nothing happened."

"Um, Mr. Hillshire, I won't be able to submit my assignment," Claes said as she calmly sipped her tea. She frowned and carefully picked a bit of paper from her tea cup.

"What happened?" Hillshire asked once more, his tone clearly indicating that he was near the end of his patience.

Both girls looked at each other and then looked at the adult in the room.

"Constructive criticism."


	6. All in a Name Sidestory

**Alternate Rewards**

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Alternate Rewards written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**All in a Name Sidestory**

The dinner was nice, good food, lots of wine, and a homey atmosphere. Several times her Father-In-Law had tried to bring up the subject of them quitting the Italian Bureaucracy and move to Germany but he got shushed by her Mother-In-Law. The In-Laws were actually very cordial, very vocal in their support and for some odd reason, Triela thought that they were relieved that their son had finally gotten married. As Triela brushed her hair in preparation to going to sleep, she wondered why they would be so worried about Victor getting married. It wasn't like he didn't have any good points that a woman would look for in a husband; hard-working, smart, loyal, and he may not be considered cute or handsome but he was rather... Triela blinked as she finally noticed her train of thought. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Her husband said as he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"I think I had too much to drink," Triela replied as she took up the brush again.

"Really? Well, you do look a bit red." Victor stood behind her and took the brush from her and ran it through her blonde hair. She sighed in contentment.

"Say, was it me or were your parents worried that you would never get married?"

He gave a huff. "I'd say. I told them once that I was too busy with my work to think about settling down and next thing I know my mother had set up several blind dates for me."

Triela frowned. _'What was that sharp pain in my chest? Heartburn?'_

"So," the wife said, making the single syllable word sound a bit longer than normal, "did you like any of them."

Victor remained silent for a bit as he thought about the question. The swish of the brush on her hair was the only sound in the room. "Hmm, now that I think about it... no."

"Really?" She bent her head back, resting it on his chest.

"Yes. My mother chose my dates on the basis that a good German wife should be built like a panzer." They both chuckled lightheartedly.

"And you like them small and light..."

Victor found it prudent not to reply.

"That should be enough," Triela said as she stopped his hand with the brush with one hand while she used the other to run through her hair to check for tangles. She stood in front of the dresser, checking her outfit in the mirror. She frowned at the old pair of sweats that she was wearing. She shouldn't have chickened out at the last moment and worn her new lacy babydoll. He was wearing a pair of silk pajamas which were at least normal for a honeymoon (or so her research materials say – said research material being a girl named Claes).

"I'll take the couch," Victor said as he took a pillow and a spare blanket and made a step towards the bedroom door.

There was something to be said about a girl able to lift a full grown man into bed.

"Triela!" Victor protested as he tried to get loose of the bear-hug Triela had given him.

"This is comfy..." She snuggled into his side. She was out like a light in moments.

Victor could do nothing but swear under his breath and then cover them both with the blanket. There was going to be Hell to pay in the morning, but right now he needed sleep.

In the morning there was more than a bit of embarrassment as they tried to extricate themselves from the tangle of limbs and blankets, but all-in-all it was the most restful sleep that each had had in years.

OWARI

Omake

_'This is nice...'_ Triela thought when she woke up in the middle of the night still hugging Hillshire, _'like a giant teddy bear.'_

And she held that thought for several moments... until he began to snore. _'Damn, that's some respiratory problem you've got there Dear. Now, how am I going to get back to sleep with all this racket?'_

_'Oh yeah, to stop someone from snoring, you turn that person onto his side.'_ Right now, Hillshire was lying on his back with Triela on his right side. With his right arm trapped under her, she had to turn him towards her so that they were face to face. _'Easy enough,'_ Triela thought smugly, until he tipped too far and she got buried under his body. Triela panicked for a bit before she realized, _'hey, this is also nice.'_ She hugged him again and went back to sleep.


	7. Sieve

**Alternate Rewards**

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Alternate Rewards written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**Sieve**

"Hey, Hillshire, we're leaving," Priscilla said as she pulled on her coat. Triela stood at attention beside her.

"Oh, OK. Priscilla, thank you once more for this favour," Hillshire said as he pulled out an envelope full of cash. "If you get short just bill me."

"Whoa, isn't this too much?" Priscilla counted the money and was amazed at how many crisp bills there were.

"Well, it's not often that Triela asked for a new stuff. I would go with her myself but I have some paperwork to finish."

"Haha, don't worry about it, I like clothes shopping," Priscilla said as she tucked the money into an inside pocket of her coat.

"Well, just get her something cute and if you can, get her to model it for me, I'd like to see her in it," Hillshire said with a chuckle.

Priscilla looked at Hillshire with wide eyes and jaw agape. Triela refused to make eye contact with him.

"W-what?" the confused German asked.

"Didn't she tell you that what she wanted was a new set of underwear?" Priscilla asked suspiciously.

000

Hillshire denied that he wanted Triela to model the newly purchased underwear for him, however he was very curious. Especially since the bill had too many zeroes for his liking.

"So, this is the infamous underwear," Hillshire said at the bit (stress on 'bit') of clothing on the table of the interrogation room. Priscilla and Triela stood nervously in front of him. He took out his pen and used it to lift up the piece of cloth.

"It's the lacework that made it expensive," Priscilla explained. "See the delicate needlework?"

"I see," Hillshire remarked grimly as he inspected the questionable piece of underwear. And he did see - the calendar on the wall right through the pair of panties, that is. It wasn't a pair of panties with lace, it was a pair of panties made of lace.

"Uh, every girl should have a pair of 'victory' panties," Prissy amended as she noted the frown on Hillshire's brow.

"Victory... panties?"

"Er, for special instances," Prissy said, clearly uncomfortable with explaining female psychology to a grown man. Triela stood beside her, still at attention and looking very much like a guilty child. "It helps a girl feel confident if she wears a pair of sexy underwear."

Hillshire blinked. "And you think Triela would benefit from the confidence boost?"

"Definitely."

"Well... yeah, I guess self confidence would help in a firefight..."

_'Men.'_Prissy coughed. "Er, battle panties aren't for actual fighting,"

Hillshire really got the feeling that he was out of his depth. "Care to explain?"

"Look, it's for when a girl wants to enjoy herself out on the town!" Prissy said with a hint of irritation, "It's for getting lucky!"

Hillshire could feel a headache coming on. "She," points to Triela, "Isn't about to enjoy herself out on the town! Do you think I'll allow her to go out on a date with some boy?! Much less get lucky!?"

Before Prissy could retort Triela grabbed her arm. "Mr. Hillshire, if you don't like it, I'll just return it."

Hillshire and Triela looked at each other. It wasn't a staring contest, but rather the junior partner looking for approval from the senior partner. Hillshire knew that look in her eyes and knew it said: _I'll do whatever you want me to despite what I really want._

"Fine. Keep it." He grumbled as he put down the pair of panties on the table. "Oh, and don't forget that we have a reservation at Tony's for dinner."

Prissy and Triela waited until Hillshire left before they grinned at each other.

"Wow, I didn't think you could play him like that," Prissy whistled in amazement. "And a dinner at Tony's? That's one posh restaurant. Too bad your date is your handler."

"That's why I wanted my own pair of victory panties," Triela remarked as she picked up her precious panties and left the interrogation room.

"Haha, good one," Prissy remarked to the departing Triela. It was only a bit later that she got on that she had also been played by the sly girl.

OWARI


	8. Fish

**Alternate Rewards**

Gunslinger Girl created by, registered, and copyrighted to Yu Aida, Media Works, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Gunslinger Girl. ADV hold the copyrights to the English version of Gunslinger Girl. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Gunslinger Girl.

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

Between the Lines written by Jino Turtlegod

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

**Fish**

"Fishing?" Claes asked with the tone of a child who had just been told that her best friend was being taken to the candy store and she was not invited.

"Yeah," Triela answered as she took a piece of expensive carbonfiber tubing and tried to fit it with another piece in the hope of coming up with the overpriced fishing rod that the instruction sheet promised (though the damned thing did not make any sense either in Italian, French, or German and the illustration didn't look like a fishing pole). "Mister Hillshire is giving another attempt to teach me The Wonders of the Great Outdoors."

"Must be nice," Claes commented as she took the pieces from Triela and began assembling the fishing pole with the same absentminded precision that the other girls have when stripping down their weapons.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I'm not really sure. Must have read it from somewhere," Claes said as she gave the fishing pole a practice swing which was so natural and precise that it made swishing sounds with each pass.

Triela looked at the blissful look on her friend's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "So... um, do you want to come with us?"

Claes stopped her perfect casting practice and looked at her friend, "But I'll be intruding into your alone time with Mister Hillshire."

Triela gritted her teeth in annoyance. Did everyone really think that she had 'that' kind of relationship with her handler? She wished! Triela retraced her previous line of thought and palmed her face mentally. She blamed the conditioning for such frivolous thoughts. "No, you're not intruding into anything."

"Is that a hint of disappointment in your voice?" Claes teased. It was a momentary lapse in judgement – you do not bite the hand that feeds you.

"Do you want to come along with us or not?" Triela growled.

"Yes!" Claes replied as she ran out of their room to her private library to get the fishing gear that was stowed there (one of the many mysteries of that room that Claes knew she would never solve – especially the mystery of why there were two sets).

000

At the camping ground by the river Hillshire looked at the assembled campers with his usual poker face. This was what happened when your partner asks your permission to include her friend in the fishing trip in front of the other people at the office. Claes, Angelica, and Rico were fine since he knew the girls needed a treat now and then. Henrietta and Guiseppe were okay since they were friendly with the other fratello. What he was having second thoughts were for Priscilla and Olga – the little incident about being manhandled to the office floor may have been forgiven but not forgotten -- OK, so he was still a little peeved about it. He knew the two women were just tagging along as they had overheard some of the girls having a bit of a bragging contest about their handlers while having cake in the cafeteria – like kids with 'my dad is better than your dad' kind of thing. Since the Petra-Sandro fratello's cover was that of lovers Petra had been ahead of the other girls (with Henrietta obviously, and dangerously, jealous). Triela had then calmly put down her teacup and silently placed her left hand palm down on the middle of the table. It was said (if you listen to the rumor mill at the office) that the diamond on her wedding ring had sparkled malevolently. It had sent Henrietta and Petra away crying. Hillshire made a note to keep out of the way of the Angel of Love and the Russian. And another note to have a talk with Triela about being mean – Guiseppe and Sandro had glared at him all through that day.

"Okay, we'll be fishing here," he said as he gestured towards the riverbank. "Please don't go too far if you want to fish alone. The adults will finish setting up camp, I think Claes can show the girls how to fish."

"I don't know anything about fishing," Claes noted.

"Oh, just wing it then," Hillshire said cryptically as he and the others began setting up camp.

"Hokay..." Claes said as she lugged her gear towards the water's edge. She looked at the eager faces of the other girls and she felt a little overwhelmed. She took out her rod and gave a brief demonstration on how to use it, a bit surprised at herself that she knew more about fishing than she thought. She especially liked the wide-eyed look the others had when she put the wriggling grub on the hook. "... and then you cast like so. Now everyone bait your hooks."

"And this is supposed to be fun?" Triela asked as she eyed the can of grubs suspiciously.

"It's easy," Claes said with a grin as she caught Triela's wrist, applied a little force to make the resisting girl open her palm so that she can put a single wriggling grub on Triela's now open hand. It was to Triela's eternal shame that she screamed like a schoolgirl.

"What happened?" Hillshire asked as he hurried to his partner's side.

"Victor..." Triela pleaded to her handler with tears in her eyes as her body froze, the grub still wriggling on her palm which Claes kept open with a judicious application of force. The effort of subduing another scream could be seen on her face. Hillshire just arched an eyebrow. He took Triela's pole and the grub from her palm and baited Triela's hook for her. Triela, Rico, and Angelica all winced as Hillshire speared the poor grub.

"I don't think I can hurt a grub," Angelica said with a bit of worry.

"Oh, that's okay Angelica," Claes said as she pulled out a tin from her fishing gear. "I had Mr Hillshire also buy some fish roe for those too squeamish for the grubs."

"YOU WHAT?!" Triela screamed at Claes as Hillshire smirked and placed the pole in her hands. "You mean I didn't have to handle those disgusting things?!"

"They're not disgusting, they're cute," Henrietta remarked to everyone's surprise. The girl giggled as she baited her hook, a big grin on her face as she watched the grub wriggle on the hook. She cast her line, the plop as the hook entered the water broke the strange stillness that had frozen everyone at the riverbank. Angelica and Rico chose the fish eggs, warily eyeing Henrietta as the girl was still giggling to herself.

After all the girls had their lines in the water, Triela asked the obvious question: "And then what?"

"You wait for a bite," Hillshire said at her side.

"How do you know –"

Everyone stared as Triela's pole jerked. Surprised, Triela heaved on her pole and in doing so slipped on the treacherous stone covered riverbank. Hillshire caught her by the waist before she fell into the river.

"That's how you know you have a bite," Hillshire said drily. Triela just settled back against her partner and waited for another bite. Hillshire circled his arms about Triela's waist and rested his chin atop Triela's head. Angelica and Rico were both red to their ears but knew enough not to comment about the fact that Triela was using her handler as a leaning post. Thankfully, Henrietta was lost in her own world as she imagined the little helpless creature that would soon be wriggling at the end of her hook, its lifeblood gushing out to the waters and then how she will present its bloody carcass to her dear Guiseppe – to each their own image of Heaven.

Claes had a small knowing smile on her lips as she made a sidelong glance at her friend and roommate – at least one of them had already bagged a fish.

OWARI

Omake

Claes found the current state of affairs quite shameful. Here she was surrounded by a group of killers who had in the past not only seen blood, but also various parts of the human anatomy in various conditions after the application of varying degrees of force (usually lethal) – and the hardened killers were shuddering and whimpering like babies.

Claes raised the bloody knife with a blood and guts stained hand and looked at the assembled group of so called assassins. She asked with all the sarcasm and derision that she could muster: "So, who wants to gut the next fish?"

It was no surprise that Henrietta raised her hand.

000

Author's Note:

Chapter 36 of the manga is an eye opener. Adult Triela is hot!


End file.
